


Wear It Like You Stole It

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the "morning" after and Karkat doesn't understand why Jade would be wearing his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear It Like You Stole It

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another request I have finally filled

The light from the setting sun is filtering through the blinds on to the bed, where you have just awoken to Karkat’s arms still around you. You smile at that, as normally he would have rolled over in his sleep during the night leaving you alone on your side of the bed.

Unfortunately, you really need to get out of bed and to the bathroom because the feeling in your bladder is unforgiving. You peel off the covers and carefully slide out of Karkat’s grasp. As you escape his grasp, you hear him grumble in his sleep. Muffling a giggle, you stand up.

You shiver slightly at the contact of the still, cool, air of the room. Being shirtless and only in a pair of panties really is not helping the chill either. 

You look to the floor, seeking for a shirt to cover yourself up with. Picking up Karkat’s shirt, you smile to yourself. It brings back memories of last night: desperate kisses, intimate touches, and beautiful sounds. In the mirror across the room, you can see all the marks he left up your neck and across your collar bone. You feel your face warm up and go a deep red colour. Another shiver shakes your body and you quickly put on the shirt in your hands.

Carefully picking your way across the room, you make your way to the bathroom. As soon as you finish your business, you go back to the bedroom. You stop in the doorway, and you see Karkat is sitting up in bed now. He is already muttering under his breath, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He looks up at you slowly, and as he looks over, you strike a pose in the doorway. You are unable to stop yourself from giggling as his grey cheeks flush with embarrassment.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty!” You say in a sing-song voice. He grunts in response. “Did you sleep well?” You make your way back over to the bed, putting your cold feet under the covers again.

“I slept great, thank you very much. But I must say, why the ever-loving shit are you wearing my shirt?” Karkat says, his voice still deep with sleep. You throw your head back in laughter, and he looks at you with a face of pure confusion.

“You humans are really fucking weird, Jade.” You are still laughing as you move over. Your cold feet touch his legs in the process and Karkat lets out a high-pitched squeal.  
“Jegus! What the fuck Harley!-“ Karkat curses but you cut him off with a kiss.

“Whoopsie, sorry ‘bout that Karkat.” You give him a sheepish smile and he scowls at you. “Anyways, to answer your question, I am wearing your shirt because it was the first thing I could find on the floor and I have to say, it is really comfy!” 

“Oh. I see. Well, I am going to take part in your weird as hell human morning-after shenanigans.” He says as he reaches over the side of the bed. You have no idea what he is doing, until he produces your shirt from the night before from the ground. He turns it right-side-out before pulling it over his head. His horns get caught as it is going over his head, and he curses out loud.

This is truly a sight to see. You thought him trying to get your shirt on was funny, but him in your shirt is definitely ten times as hilarious. 

“How do I look?” He does his best to strike the same pose you did in the doorway, but in bed and wearing your shirt. The shirt is many sizes too small for him, so it stretched across his shoulders funny. The response you give him is giggling, and he half-heartedly argues with you.

“Jade, I look fabulous and you can’t deny it. I probably pull off this look better than you.” Now even Karkat is smiling his small smile.

“I can’t lie. You are just too fabulous, and I am unable to keep my lips off of you!” You say as you quickly situate yourself in his lap. You press a quick kiss to his lips, smiling. He is caught off guard, his eyes opened wide.

“I triple dog dare you to wear my shirt the rest of the day.” You whisper in his ear, still sitting in his lap.

“I was actually planning on showering. Also, holy shit this is really tight. It is more or less strangling me.” Karkat responds as he rubbing circles on to your hips. You give him a big, comical pout.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. That isn’t working on me Harley.” He says as he presses a final kiss to your temple. “Shove a butt Harley. I need to freshen up.”

You are giggling again as you topple over onto your side of the bed. Karkat swings his legs off the bed and stands up. He carefully takes off your shirt, making sure he doesn’t stretch it any more than he has already. You stand up to, getting off the bed again.

“Hey, after you are done showering do you want to go out for breakfast today? John told about this great little café that just opened up near the shops! I think they specialize in crepes, but there is also a great array of other breakfast type foods.” You follow Karkat out of the room. He goes to turn to his right, to the bathroom, but stops in the doorway.  
“Sounds great, Jade. My stomach if growling like a fucking bark beast, but first I need to shower.” You nod and smile as he continues into the bathroom. 

That said, your stomach is growling like a dog, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes so since trolls are nocturnal, would it still be called the "morning" after? Because that would be "morning" to trolls and also i have never heard of the "evening" after alrighty.


End file.
